Life In Military School
by Rosethethief
Summary: Courtney just wants to start over a new leaf at a brand new school: no more competing, no more idiotic boys, just a brand new chapter of her very own life. However, she soon feels a sense of dread once a certain someone shows up and changes all that... Can she keep her reputation intact? Or, will things take a turn for the worst? Collab fic with I'll Cover Angel and Collins.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or the characters. Fresh TV owns that stuff. **

**Well, I'm doing a collab with I'll Cover Angel and Collins on the Total Drama Writers Forum, one about Scourtney. Both of us don't know how many chapters this one will be, but hopefully not many. **

**I honestly don't have much else to say, aside from the fact that I'm happy to be working on this with her, and that I couldn't come up with a creative title, LOL. I also came up with the idea, while she came up with the setting.**

**I'm also going to try to update some of my other fics this month as well, so be on the lookout for those.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy all that we have for this for now, and please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

**Life In Military School Chapter: 1**

This was it, this was where she needed to be. After failing on Total Drama every season and wasting years on trying to make things work with Duncan and then trying things with Scott that didn't work out, it was time for Courtney to get her life in order and it was all thanks to Brick, he was the one who told her at the playa about how this place changed his life and so she wanted a change in her life and she wanted it now.

"This is it." Courtney looked at the front of the school and took a deep breath. "This is my chance to be number one. No more failing for me and no more Total Drama, no more dumb guys getting in the way of her life."

Courtney walked in and introduced herself to the instructor at the entrance and they handed her a dorm room number, a schedule and a key to her new room, her new life.

When she walked to her dorm room and opened it she found two beds, one on each side of the room and a private bathroom. For a Military school this place seemed to have a pretty nice set up, Brick wasn't kidding. She could see how white her bathroom is, she only imagined that they would make her scrub the whole place clean with a toothbrush.

Courtney started to unpack a few of her things and get settled in, looking at her schedule her classes started tomorrow so it didn't give her much time to adjust to the school. As she was placing her ribbons and trophies around her room to remind her that she's a winner, the door opened and Courtney was excited, this must be her roommate!

"Hi, I'm Court-" Courtney turned around as the door opened. "Scott?!"

"Courtney?!" Scott yelled. "This dorm is Co-Ed?!"

"Apparently." Courtney looked away from him. "I'm getting reassigned tomorrow. What kind of strict Military school would allow boys to room with girls?!"

"It's a little late for that, prima donna." Scott snickered, eyeing her deviously. "What's the matter? Can't handle sleeping with guys?"

"No!" she scowled bitterly, putting her hands to her hips. "I just can't handle sleeping with guys like _you!_" The dirt farmer just continued on smirking slyly at her, before Courtney then just sighed in defeat and groaned at him. "What are you even doing here, Scott?"

"Simple." he answered, a slight annoyance in his tone. "My pappy forced me into this crap since he's in the army and all. Figured I needed to be disciplined. But what a surprise! What's a feisty gal like you doing here?"

"I'm here to forget about idiots like you!" she angrily retorted, prodding a finger into his chest. "You're already ruining my day just by your presence here!"

"Well, I'm glad of that." Scott taunted the type A a little, before making his way to his bed. He immediately threw his duffle bag to the floor and got comfortable.

"Aren't you even going to unpack?" Courtney inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah." the ginger replied, continuing to lounge around in his bed. "Too much work."

"You're so unorganized!" the brunette belittled him, shooting a glare. "How are you even going to manage here successfully if you _can't_ even handle the simple task of organizing socks?!"

"Well, you ain't exactly my mother, ya know." Scott stated a matter-of-factly. "At least she doesn't have a pole stuck up her butt..."

Courtney had to hold back every bit of rage after his last remark, and just let out a sigh of frustration instead. "Whatever, just keep your stuff on _your_ side of the room, and leave me alone. I have a long day to get through tomorrow, as it is."

"Whatever ya say, babe." Scott grinned, winking flirtatiously back at her.

"And don't call me babe!" she shot right back at him, getting all irritated again.

"Alright." the redhead nodded, grinning at her like a total smartass. "Can I call you Court, sweetheart, miss?"

"No to all of the above!" she growled. "You will call me by my _full_ _name_, and refrain from using any pet names. Are we clear?"

"Sure, I'll do whatever ya say, Courtney." Scott smiled at her again. "Whatever ya want."

"We need to set up some rules." Courtney reminded him. "Like, the bathroom is _mine_ and I get to use it first no matter what because I want to make sure I make a good impression and to do that I need to take a shower every day!"

"Fine by me, I'll just piss in that pot out in the hallway." Scott shrugged. "In my family, everyone always hogs the bathroom so I usually just go outside anyway."

"That's disgusting." Courtney crossed her arms. "You'll use the bathroom like a _normal_ person because I don't want the hallway to smell like nasty pee!"

"Make up your mind, am I allowed to use the bathroom or not?" Scott smirked at her.

"I don't know!" Courtney groaned. "Just leave me alone! I'm going to get some fresh air!"

"Are you going to call Duncan?" Scott smirked.

"No! I am not going to call Duncan because I'm over him!" Courtney yelled.

"You could always text me if you want to talk while you're getting your air." Scott flopped down on his bed.

"No, I will not be texting you either." Courtney flung the door open. "In fact, let's just pretend that you and I have _never_ met each other!"

"That's impossible." Scott reminded her. "Anyone who watched the show is going to know we dated."

"There are some people who didn't see the show and don't know." Courtney glared at him. "Let's keep it that way!"

"Or, I could always just _tell_ the folks that aren't in the know that we dated..." he sneered, looking at her evilly.

Courtney's face just froze up in fear at the thought, but she quickly shook the feeling away, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I most certainly would." Scott remarked back at her arrogantly. "What's the matter? You afraid that I'm gonna screw up your new life for ya here?"

"Listen here, you putrid pig!" Courtney eyeballed him aggressively, which only seemed to amuse him even more. "If you even think about mentioning that to _anyone_ here, I will make your life a living hell! You understand me?! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a walk! Away from you!" The brunette then briskly slammed the dorm room door behind her, leaving the devious dirt farmer to ponder alone in his thoughts.

* * *

The type A teen just stormed through the hallway, clenching her fists as she continued on moving forward. She still couldn't believe that she had to bunk with that pit-smelling Neanderthal! And what was worse was the fact that he was possibly prompting blackmail against her! But Scott wasn't going to say shit about them as long as she was here! She just couldn't allow him to drag her name through the mud like that, especially when she was starting things off fresh and brand new.

She was was so blinded with anger, that she didn't even notice the familiar face she had accidentally bumped into. "Morning, ma'am! Enjoying the premisses so far?" Courtney looked up to only see the sight of Brick saluting at her, and just his presence alone made her mood warm up a bit.

"Oh, I'm just still getting used to things here." the brunette smiled back kindly, trying to be polite despite all the crap that her new dorm mate was putting her through. "It's a pretty big facility, all things considered. The dorms are also very clean and well refurbished. I think I'm going to like it here."

"Well, I couldn't be anymore happier to hear that from you, ma'am." Brick humbly replied, holding his salute in place for her.

"Oh, no need to be so formal." Courtney laughed a bit, grinning even more. "Just call me Courtney."

"Roger that, Courtney! Looking forward to being in your presence tomorrow!" he soon corrected, as Courtney noticed a roll of duck tape in his hands.

"What's that for?" she asked him curiously.

"Oh, what. This?" Brick replied back sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Umm, yeah. Jo and I are sort of bunking together in a dorm, and she's kind of getting a little territorial, heh... You know, with the room and all."

"I can kind of relate." she smiled briefly, before sighing reluctantly again.

"Something the matter?" he asked, growing a little concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing." the type A assured him, trying to keep the sullenness out of her voice. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, Brick."

"Alright, then. See you in five!" he smirked, jogging down the hallway.

* * *

Courtney couldn't believe that Jo ended up here, she was sure they would end together. It was _amazing_ how things happened like this. She was wondering if maybe things would work out with Scott, maybe that's why they ended up as roommates? She realized that she was wrong when she opened the door to her dorm and found that Scott put hay all over the floor.

"Welcome back, Courtney." Scott smiled.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Courtney asked him. "Because it's working."

"Not everything is about you." Scott smirked. "Back on the farm on nice summer nights I would lay in a pile of hay and fall asleep in the barn. It reminds me of home."

"Can you get rid of it?" Courtney groaned. "It's just weird."

"Don't knock it til you try it." Scott told her as Courtney went into the bathroom.

Courtney came out half an hour later to find Scott was already passed out in his pile of hay on the floor. She climbed into her bed and found it hard and lumpy and she couldn't sleep on that, her neck would be stiff. After rolling around on her bed to get comfortable she sighed, knowing she would regret this.

"Scott?" Courtney sat up. "My bed is horrible, can I sleep on the hay with you?"

"If that's what you want." Scott yawned. Within minutes Courtney grabbed her pillows and was on the floor next to Scott. Thankfully the lights were out so Scott couldn't see her blushing.


End file.
